Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Due to rapid marketability and high flexibility, Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs) are used more or more in the integrated circuit (IC) industry. However, the relatively slow configuration process for FPGAs prevents switching/reconfiguring between multiple functions semi-real time, which results in use of large circuit areas to perform multiple functions.